


You're Safe Now

by Saiouma_Fangirl



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Age Difference, Age Regression/De-Aging, Angst with a Happy Ending, Apologies, Autism, Babies, Bed-Wetting, Best Friends, Breastfeeding, Coma, Comfort, Confessions, Coping, Crying, Death Threats, Domestic Violence, Dysfunctional Family, F/F, F/M, Family Bonding, Forced Pregnancy, Gang Rape, Heavy Angst, Hope, Hospitalization, Hospitals, Hurt/Comfort, Illegitimacy, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Little Sisters, M/M, Making Up, Meeting the Parents, Mental Breakdown, Mommy Issues, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Motherhood, Multi, Neurological Disorders, Nightmares, Panic, Panic Attacks, Parenthood, Past Infidelity, Physical Abuse, Protective Older Brothers, Rape, Rape Recovery, Recovery, Regret, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, Teen Pregnancy, Therapy, Underage Rape/Non-con, Wetting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-09
Updated: 2021-02-09
Packaged: 2021-03-14 18:27:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 493
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29300397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Saiouma_Fangirl/pseuds/Saiouma_Fangirl
Summary: Satome Saihara was forced into a relationship when's he was thirteen. She's been miserable and wanted it to end. After a tragic discovery, she decides something drastic...
Kudos: 3





	You're Safe Now

**Author's Note:**

> Well, I'm glad to say taht this will be pure angst and I'm probably going to regret writing this later. That being said, enjoy, you sadistic fuck's!
> 
> BTW, this story depicts domestic violence, rape and a suicide attempt. Don't like it? Well that's not my problem m

Satome looked at the stick in her svelte hands with a look of pure horror and fear on her face.

_**Positive.** _

Oh no. Nonononononononono! This isn't supposed to happen! Not now! She's not ready to be a mom!

But alas, the "pregnant" on the small blue and white stick said otherwise.

Satome Saihara was pregnant.

Tears started to fall from her bright green eyes and she started to cry on her fluffy carpeted bedroom floor. She wasn't ready.

Then again, it's not like she didn't see it coming. She deserved it after all...

000000

_Two weeks ago..._

_"St-stop it! Please! I don't like it! It hurts!"_

_Did the individual stop? Of course not. She was idiot for thinking he would._

_Right now, Satome was on a twin sized bed with every article of her clothing ripped off of her. Her legs were spread so wide that they hurt, and the monster on top of her violently penetrated her vaginal hole as he roughly massaged her ample breasts._

_This was her punishment. She didn't know exactly what she did wrong, but she was beaten as now being raped because of it._

_"You know, Sato? You -nghh- really are a bad girl", he said, digging his nails into her pale skin. "But you know what? I think I know what would be a good lesson for you..."_

_After he said that, he gave one more agonizing thrust into her and ejaculated deep inside of her. It felt like lava was being pored into her through her private parts, as usual._

_"You'll learn your lesson soon. Once you're knocked up, that's when the real fun begins..."_

_Satome didn't even bother to worry about what he said. All' she did was cover her nude body and cry until she couldn't cry anymore._

_0000000_

Satome was screwed. If her family found out, they would kick her out and she'd be forced to live with that monster. So she did what she had to do.

She went to the bathroom and filled the bathtub with plenty of water. Then she went to her bedroom to pretty herself up (Hey! If she's about to die, at least she doesn't look ugly!)

She sat on her bed and wrote a suicide note to her family before putting a hand on her stomach.

"Hey baby", she said in a shaky voice. "I'm your mommy. I'm sorry for what I'm about to do. I know you want to be born, grow up, find a cure for cancer ot some shit. But mommy has other plans. I'm sorry for taking your life. But your daddy is a demon. He'll hurt you and me. I'm sorry..."

Satome started to cry again as she entered the bathroom and lay down in the bathtub. She could feel herself drowning and struggled a bit, but she eventually gave in and let darkness consume her.

_Mommy's sorry, baby. Maybe she can make it up to you in the afterlife..._


End file.
